love, wish, fight
by Iceysage
Summary: this is a story of youtubers team craft, bajan Canadian, skythekidrs and asfjerome and they pick up lovers on the way or not you will have to see


Title love, wish, fight

Hi this is my first fan fiction so please don't be to mean

But I will accepted help or anything from my reviewers.

This fan fiction is going to have love, rape and sex so if you don't like sex or rape please stop reading right now. This has youtubers skythekidrs, bajan, Jerome and most of team crafted.

If your one of them people that read this and then report it please don't this is my first one so please don't.

Any way enjoy this fan fiction and give me help if you think I need it

This is iceysage and good bye for now

Mitch's pov

I'm sitting there going over the fact that I hadn't posted a video for a whole day. I'm going to pax in a couple of weeks and I need to get as many videos out as fast as possible. My phone starts vibrating. I check who it is to see it's the one and only butter lover Adam (skythekidrs)

Mitch "what's up?"

Adam "I'm having a party at my house in a bit want to come?"

Mitch "sure, when?"

Adam "In about 30 minutes"

Mitch "ok I'll be at your house in a about 20."

With that I ended the call. I get out of the comfy chair I've been sitting on for the last I don't know how long, get in my car and drive to my apartment. My best friend Jerome (asf Jerome) lives about two doors away and the rest of team crafted like Adam and Jason (truemu) live across the road at the apartment place there. I come in my apartment to see Jerome sitting on my coach waiting.

"You ready" says Jerome smirking.

Mitch "what do you think I just got home!"

"Fine then you got two minutes or I'm going to drag you there with whatever you're wearing."

Sometimes I really don't know what the hell is going on in his head.

I come out of my room in black t-shirt, black jeans and my trade mark red and black checkered hoody.

Jerome looks at me and says

"Now are you ready?"

"Yip, let's go."

We walk across the road and get into Adams apartment building and Jerome asks me

"Do you know what room he's in because I forgot?"

"Oh crap I thought you did."

We start arguing because we can't remember a stupid room number when some cute girls come up to us and say.

"Hi, I'm Joanna, this is July and lacey where going to the party to and _we_ remember what number want to walk up with us?"

"Sure" I say.

"I'm Mitch and this is my buddy Jerome."

"Wait as in bajan Canadian and asf Jerome!?"

Says Joanna

"Yeah" says Jerome

The girls look shocked.

I wait about ten seconds then I broke the silence by saying

"Well let's walk up then"

Joanna's pov

I see some guys arguing because they can't remember Adams room number. We're going to Adams party too and we, well I remember the room number so I walk up to them with July and Lacey following. They see us walk up them and they stop arguing and stare at us.

I say

"Hi I'm Joanna this is July and lacey where going to the party to and _we_ remember what number. Want to walk up with us?"

The guy with brown hair says "Sure, I'm Mitch and this is Jerome."

I cut them off before they say more

"Wait as in bajan Canadian and asf Jerome!?"

"yeah" says the one with blond, brown hair

I look at them shock like

Wth (what the hell)

when Mitch says

"Well let's walk up then"

We walk to the elevator and go in. I'm up next to the wall with Mitch, he smiles at me and I smile back. Then he says "So what room number is it?"

I say "Room 26, second floor."

He presses the buttons and we head up.

Mitch looks at me again and says "so, did you come up with anyone else.

"Nope lacey has a boyfriend up he's not really into party's and me and July's single." I say

Mitch "oh where you girls from you don't sound American?"

"We just moved to a three bedroom apartment two blocks away, we came from a little island called NZ, New Zealand." I say rather quickly.

Jerome says

"We live across the road."

Them he asks."Do you girls have a YouTube account?"

"I do it's called iceysage."

(It's not an account yet but when I get older I'm going to try to become a youtuber like sky and Mitch and team crafted.)

"Yeah I do but July and lacey don't."

Jerome looks at Mitch and them says

"Can we have your phone numbers so we could to a video we you sometime?"

"Sure"

I give them mine then July and lacey do them same.

We get out of the elevator and head down the hall to Adams room.


End file.
